


Tá Mé I

by Ambs_Writes



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Juliantina Wedding, That's it, Wedding Fluff, inspiried by tá mé i by saywecanfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes
Summary: It's finally here, the start of forever. For the Carvajal and Valdes families, it's a day to celebrate and become one big family. For Juliana and Valentina, it's a day that was always going to be.





	Tá Mé I

Valentina woke up slowly, stretching leisurely and shifting slightly so the light pouring in through the blinds wouldn’t shine in her eyes. The blanket slipped away a bit as she moved and Val shivered slightly as the cool air hit her skin. She grumbled under her breath and pulled the blanket back up to her chin, tucking it around her body as she rolled to her left in search of more warmth. She groaned when she found only cold sheets beside her, freeing one hand from her blanket to reach out hoping that her lover had simply moved over in bed. She found nothing but blankets and Valentina frowned as she opened her eyes completely, rubbing the sleep away as she sat up.

It took a second for her to realize she wasn’t in the bedroom she shared with Juliana, nor was she in her old bedroom at the Carvajal house. In her half-asleep state, Valentina just wanted to find Juliana, curl up together and go back to sleep. She groaned again, preparing herself to climb out of bed and search for her girl when a glint from her hand caught her eye. Valentina starred at the diamond on her finger, the simple design of the ring making it no less beautiful as the gem caught the light.

“I’m getting married today,” Valentina whispered, her smile growing even as she shakes her head in disbelief. She’s getting married. She’s marrying Juliana, finally.

Juliana had proposed to her a year ago after both of their careers in the fashion industry had well and truly taken off. Juliana had quickly become the most sought-after designer in Mexico and then her name became known globally, with Valentina always happily modeling for her. Then, Valentina had become a household name herself after modeling for some of the most recognizable brands in the world. She always came back to Juliana, stating to the press multiple times that Juliana was the one who deserves all the credit. Valentina just put the clothes on and walked down a runway, Juliana did so much more. It wasn’t long before they became the most well-known and well-liked power couple in the fashion world. Juliana had proposed after they had gotten home from their first trip to Paris for Fashion Week. Valentina had said yes without a moment of hesitation.

Planning the wedding took longer than either of them had expected, but they weren’t in so much of a rush to get married. Between demand for Juliana’s designs rising and requests for Valentina’s modeling skills that carried them both all around the world, it was hard to make time to look at flower arrangements and taste-test wedding cakes. Then came the debate about what they would wear, and especially if Juliana would design their wedding outfits. Luckily they didn’t have to plan alone, Renata jumping in with enthusiasm as soon as Juliana asked her to Maid of Honor and Eva helping too once she accepted the idea that Val and Juls would be getting married with or without her input on the wedding. Lucia and Lupe both helped as well, while Guille, Jacobo (none of the Carvajal children felt comfortable calling him Leon anymore, and Juliana refused to address him as anything but Jacobo), Guille, and Panchito all stood back as the wedding was planned. The men had no desire to do anything but stand where they were supposed to when they were supposed too. Mateo had been a little more involved in the planning since Valentina’s niece Isabella would be the flower girl and he still had primary custody over her.

It felt like it took forever for everything to get put into place, dresses chosen and the venue picked, invitations sent out and extra security measures put in place to keep any over-eager paparazzi from getting in, but it was finally done. Everything had been planned out as perfectly as possible. In a few hours, they would be wife and wife and Valentina was certain she had never been more excited in her life.

A ringing sound to her right pulled Valentina out of her thoughts and she reached for her phone.

“You weren’t supposed to pick up, mi amor,” Juliana said into her ear and Val giggled.

“Well, then why did you call?” Valentina replied, laying back against her pillows.

“I wanted to hear your voice,” Juliana admitted softly, “I don’t like not waking up with you.”

“Good thing that won’t happen anymore after today, huh?” Valentina teased. Juliana laughed and Valentina felt like she could have lived on the sound of it alone.

“I hate your sister for making us stay in separate rooms.”

“She wanted this to be a traditional wedding,” Valentina reminded her softly although she had to agree. Sleeping without Juliana beside her was awful.

“Val, nothing about our relationship has been traditional. Why change now?”

“I love you,” Valentina laughs and hears Juliana chuckle in response. The temptation to get out of bed, find Juliana’s room and skip the whole wedding in favor of spending the day in bed was strong and Val almost gave in. Maybe not to skip the wedding, she was really, really excited for that and couldn’t wait to be Juliana’s wife, but she also really wanted to see Juliana right then. The only thing that kept her from moving was the door to her room opening and Eva and Lucia walking in.

“I love you,” Valentina could picture Juliana’s smile perfectly in her mind.

“I can’t wait to marry you.” She heard Juliana hum in response.

“Is that Juliana?” Eva said before snatching Valentian’s phone from her hand. “Juliana, the brides aren’t supposed to see each other before the wedding.”

“Good morning to you too, Eva,” Valentina said and rolled her eyes. Lucia offered her a smile as she moved to the closet to pull Valentina’s dress out. Valentina smiled back at her step-mother and pulled herself out of bed.

“That includes talking on the phone,” Eva said, though her smile that Valentina knows she was just teasing Juliana. Valentina moved over to her sister and held out her hand. “She’s not your wife yet, so I don’t have to listen to you.” Eva rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine, here she is. You have two minutes.”

“Your sister is uninvited,” Juliana said after Valentina had pressed her phone against her ear.

“I think it’s a little late for that, chiquita.” Val laughed but stopped quickly when she saw Eva staring at her, a timer for two minutes showing on the face of Eva’s phone. “She’s gonna steal my phone from me again.”

“You ready for this? Last chance to back out.” Juliana tells her and Valentina can tell from her voice that she’s only halfway joking.

“I love you, Juliana Valdes. I’ll meet you at the altar.”

“I love you too Valentina Carvajal. Always.” Juliana says her goodbyes and hangs up before Eva cuts them off again. Valentina puts her phone down and turns to her sister and step-mother.

“I’m getting married today.” She says and Eva gives her a one-armed hug.

“Yes you are, hermanita,” Eva kisses Valentina’s forehead. “Now let’s get you dressed. You’re going to knock Juliana off her feet.”

Valentina nods and her room descends into an anarchy of giggles, jokes, and makeup as she gets ready to marry the love of her life.

~

Juliana sets her phone down with a smile and walks back into her room from the balcony. She had been awake for a little while, an early riser by nature and unable to fall back asleep after waking up without Valentina. From the balcony attached to her room, she could see the preparations being made for the service and reception, Guille, Mateo, Jacobo, and Panchito all milling about with the workers to make sure everything was being put into place. Renata had joined her for a bit until Lupe arrived in the room as well and then her best friend and mother started pulling out everything they would need to fix Juliana’s hair and makeup. Juliana had gone inside as well for a bit until the emotion of the day started getting to her and she had to step away for a second. She needed to talk to Val.

“Eva cut you two off?” Renata asks when Juliana comes back in. When Juliana nods both Renata and Lupita laugh.

“I told Val to uninvite her,” Juliana said and let herself be pulled into a chair in front of the mirror as Renata got started on her makeup.

“I don’t think you can uninvite one of the Maids of Honor,” Lupe said, stepping up behind Juliana and starting on her hair. Juliana shrugs a bit.

“Worth a shot,” she says, smiling when Lupe swats at her shoulder.

“And Valentina?” Renata asks, leaning in close to apply Juliana’s eye shadow.

“Just as annoyed with Eva as I am,” Juliana laughs and then smiles, “but excited too.”

“You two are so sickeningly in love, it’s gross.” Renata teased and then berated Juliana when she started laughing too hard for Renata to work on her makeup. “You’re going to be so happy together.”

“We already are,” Juliana feels her mother squeeze her shoulder gently and but refrains from tilting her head back to look at her. She doesn’t need to look to see the smile on her mother’s face and she feels like she’s overflowing with emotion. She’s getting married, to the woman of her dreams, with her family and friends there and supportive. She’s successful and well known and so unbelievably in love. It’s so far from the life she thought she would live and so much better for it.

Before she realizes what’s happening, Juliana is standing before a full-length mirror. Her hair is half braided back, the other half spilling over her shoulder in soft curls. Her makeup is simple and elegant, framing her eyes and complimenting her jawline. Her dress is strapless, the white material shimmering slightly as the sunlight from the window hits it just right. It hugs her curves but flairs out at the waist, a half-leg slit revealing a hint of skin and allowing the heels she wears to be seen. Juliana stares at herself with wonder, playing with the engagement ring Valentina had surprised her with a few weeks after Juliana’s proposal.

“I’ll go check with Eva, and see if our other bride is ready.” Renata excuses herself from the room, Juliana barely hears her go. She’s transfixed, the reality of what she’s about to do sinks in.

“You look beautiful, mija,” Lupe stands just beside the mirror. She looks at her daughter and sees the wonderful woman she’s become, and the small girl she used to be. She feels like her heart might burst from pride and she can’t fight the tears that fill her eyes. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Juliana whispers. “I can’t believe that she chose me.”

“Best decision she ever made, I know she’s told you that before.” Lupita smiles as Juliana chuckles, knowing her mother was right. It was hard sometimes, to believe that someone as amazing as Valentina would choose to spend her life with someone as ordinary as Juliana. They had talked about it several times, every time Juliana’s insecurities got the best of her. Every time Valentina would promise that being with Juliana was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she loved her.

“I never thought I could love someone like this.”

“I knew you would,” Lupita moves forward and grips her daughter by the shoulders. “I know I didn’t have the best reaction when I found out about you and Valentina,” the two women share a chuckle, “but I knew even then. It was so clear in the way she protected you, the way you protected her. I could see it in your eyes. You had found the kind of love most people only dream about. That’s all I ever wanted for you. To be happy, healthy and loved. I’m so glad you found Valentina.”

“Me, too.” Juliana hugs her mother, trying to hold in her tears. “I love you, Ma,”

“I love you, too, mija,” Lupe squeezed Juliana tightly before letting go and pulling back. She dabbed gently at Juliana’s eyes. “Renata will kill us both if you mess up your makeup.”

Juliana’s laugh greeted Renata as she came back into the room. Juliana turned to her.

“Did you see her?” She asks and Renata nods.

“I did. She’s ready.” Renata pushes the door open. “Are you?”

“I’m ready,” Juliana nods and turns back to the mirror long enough to make sure her embrace with her mother didn’t dislodge her hair or smudge her makeup.

“Then let’s go get you married,” Renata holds the door open and the three women began walking to the backyard, where a tent had been put up for the service and reception.

~

The few minutes Juliana has to wait before entering seem to last a lifetime. Renata and Sergio try to keep her distracted, Juliana had asked Sergio to be her other bridesmaid since Val was having both of her siblings stand with her. Sergio had accepted graciously, though he refused to wear a dress. Panchito comes and tells her she looks beautiful and she hugs her mother’s husband tightly. Lupe enters a few moments later and tells them to get into their places. Sergio and Renata step up side by side just in front of Juliana and Lupe steps up beside her, linking their arms together.

“Breathe, Juliana, just breathe,” Lupita tells her and Juliana tries to follow her mother's advice as the music selection starts ups.

Renata and Sergio step out and take slow measured steps until they reach the center aisle and then they turn to walk towards the altar. Valentina and Juliana had opted to enter at the same time, from opposite ends and the walk together to the altar after meeting in the middle. Juliana tried to catch a glimpse of Valentina after Renata and Sergio had turned but her few was blocked by Eva and Guille. Guille noticed her looking and sent her a wink as he leads Eva out. Juliana took a deep breath and looked down, trying to prepare herself as much as possible for the sight of Valentina. She looked up when her mother began walking out and her breath caught in her throat.

Valentina looked like an angel, the widest smile splitting her face as her slow steps brought her closer to Juliana. Valentina’s dress was strapless well, but instead of flaring out at the waist it continued to grip her curves, an opening that mirrored the split in Juliana’s dress revealing her long legs and the shoes she wore. Valentina’s hair had been pulled back from her face except for a few tendrils, half tied into a knot and the rest of her hair falling down her back in a cascade of waves. They had opted out of having veils and Juliana was grateful for that as it allowed her to take in every inch of Valentina’s face as they approached the center aisle.

Juliana barely noticed as Lupe let go of her arm and Jacobo released Valentina's as well. Jacobo offered his arm to Lupe and together they walked up the aisle to their seats. Juliana was sure she could have frozen in time and lived happily in that moment for the rest of her life.

“You look beautiful, mi amor,” Valentina whispered, holding out her hand for Juliana to take. Juliana smiled at her and laced their fingers together.

“I’m nothing compared to you,” Juliana whispered back and Valentina giggles slightly as she turned them to the center aisle and began to lead them forward.

“Agree to disagree,” Val squeezed Juliana’s hand as they approached the altar, passing her bouquet to Eva as Juliana handed hers to Renata. Then, they faced one another again and clasped hands.

“It is with great pleasure that I welcome you all here today to celebrate the love between Juliana Valdes and Valentina Carvajal,” the officiant began the ceremony, speaking about the meaning of love and the importance of it. Neither Juliana nor Valentina hear a word she says until she starts to ask for them to say their vows. Valentina goes first.

“You found me during the darkest time of my life,” Valentina begins, her voice so laced with love Juliana knows she won’t make it through without crying, “at a time when I felt hopeless and lost. You sat beside me on a park bench and made me laugh when I didn’t think I could. From that day forward, I knew we would be in each other’s lives, even if I didn’t think it would be quite like this at the time,” a few scattered chuckles sounded. “You showed me how to find the light in the darkness, you reminded me that I still had so much to live for and I can’t thank you enough for that. I fell in love with you so easily, as easy as breathing, and although things haven’t always been that way, I know it was worth it. You are worth every terrible thing we had to go through to get here today. You are worth every bad day we have coming, and every good one. No matter what fight we have or where we end up in life, know that I will always love you more than I did yesterday. You are the light of my life, my soulmate and the only person who can make me smile when I don’t know how too.”

Juliana is crying now, as are several people in the room. Valentina squeezes her hand and continues. “I promise that I will always be here to hold you, help you, support you, and love you. No matter what, you and I will face it together, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you.”

Valentina reaches up to brush Juliana’s tears away as she finishes her vows. Juliana catches her hand and presses a kiss to her palm. The officiant smiles at them and asks Juliana to begin her vows whenever she is ready.

“I never thought I would have a love like ours,” Juliana begins softly. She keeps her gaze focused on Valentina and lets the people watching and listening to them fade into the background. “I didn’t have the best role models in my life when it came to love. I had no idea what it meant to love someone, I didn’t think I ever would. You changed all of that. I couldn’t believe it when we met, how did I get lucky enough to get you to smile at me? You showed me the best parts of love, even when the worst parts tried to tear us apart.” Valentina’s own eyes watered with tears but her smile stayed. “You showed me what it was like to a dreamer and to see the beauty in the world. I fell in love with you at a time when I didn’t believe in love, and I’ve never been so happy to be wrong about something in my life. “

A few more chuckles sound and Juliana swallows against the lump in her throat. “I promise that I will always be here when you need someone to hug, someone to vent too, someone to believe in you, and someone to love you. I promise that I will love you more each day and do everything I can to make sure you never forget that. No matter what happens, you and I are together. I love you.”

Valentina pauses for a second and then seems to give up some sort of internal debate. Then, she holds Juliana’s cheeks and pulls her in for a kiss. The crowd laughs and wolf-whistles. Sergio sighs and nods at Guille who smiles back, the happy winner of their bet. Isabella, playing with the flowers left in her basket from her own journey down the aisle, sees her aunts kissing and throws a handful of petals at them. It’s clear from her movements that she intends to do so again and she’s only stopped by Eva taking the basket from her and handing it to Mateo.

“We’re not quite to that part yet, ladies, though I do appreciate the enthusiasm.” The officiant clears her throat as Valentina and Juliana part, though neither of them looks particularly apologetic.

“Sorry,” Valentina apologizes anyway, shooting a wink at Juliana.

“No you’re not, but it’s okay,” the officiant jokes, “now, do we have the rings?”

Guille pulls Juliana’s ring out of his pocket and hands it to Valentina, Sergio doing the same with Valentina’s ring and placing it in Juliana’s hand. The officiant smiles and motions to the girls again.

“Valentina, take Juliana’s hand and repeat after me,” Valentina does as instructed, holding Juliana’s left hand gently, the ring poised over the tip of her finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Valentina says after her cue and pushes Juliana’s wedding ring onto her finger until it rests against her engagement ring. Then, without looking away from Juliana’s eyes, Valentina lifts the hand in hers and presses a soft kiss against her knuckles.

“And Juliana, if you will,” Juliana holds the ring steady, although she isn’t sure how since she knows her hands are shaking.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Juliana slides the ring into place and laces their fingers together, reaching with her free hand to brush the stray tear that had fallen from Valentina’s eyes away.

“If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the officiate smiles when no objection comes. “Then, by the power vested in my by our civil government, and before all the people watching here as witnesses, I am happy to declare you as wedded. And now, ladies, you may kiss your bride,”

The officiant smiles and steps back as the audience bursts into applause and cheers. Valentina and Juliana don’t respond, too wrapped up in each other to hear all the noise. Juliana throws her arms around Valentina’s shoulders and kisses her, pressing as tightly against Valentina’s body as she can. Valentina wraps her own arms around Juliana’s waist and holds her close as they kiss. They kiss as if they have all the time in the world, savoring each movement and holding on until their lungs scream for air. When they pull their lips apart, they stay close together, resting their foreheads against one another and staring into one another’s eyes. The officiant waits until she’s sure Valentina and Juliana won’t lean back in and calls for the attention of the room again.

“It is my pleasure to present to you all, Mrs. and Mrs. Carvajal-Valdes!” The room erupts into cheers again as Juliana and Val take their cue to make their way back down the aisle together. The cheers continue and people offer them congratulations as they pass but they don’t hear a word. It’s a wonder they don’t trip as they walk, since they can’t seem to keep their eyes off each other, but they make it to the back of the tent and outside, following the path up to a room set aside for them to relax before they begin taking pictures with the guests and wedding party. The cheers are greatly muffled as the door swings closed and Valentina wastes no time in pulling her wife down onto the couch with her.

Her wife.

Juliana Carvajal-Valdes is her wife.

Juliana follows her willingly, leaning into Valentina once they’ve sat down. She almost can’t believe it. They did it. They’re married.

She’s sitting on a couch with Valentina Carvajal-Valdes, her wife.

Neither of them knows exactly how it happens but suddenly they’re both laughing. A free, joyous laugh that echoes off the walls and somehow reassures them both that this is real. They really did it. They’re married, it’s real, and even though they both know that they would be together married or not, something about sharing this moment connects them on a deeper level.

“I love you,” Juliana manages to say once she gets her breath back from laughing. Valentina smiles at her, lifting her hands to cup Juliana’s cheeks.

“I love you,” Valentina promises, “always.”

Valentina pulls her in for a kiss then, and Juliana knows they still have so much life to live together but she feels as if nothing could ever be better than the way she feels right then. She pulls Valentina in again when her wife starts to pull away and feels Valentina’s smile against her lips.

“We should stop,” Valentina says when she feels Juliana’s fingers sliding into her hair. She doesn’t know when they moved but she’s suddenly aware that Juliana is laying back against the armrest and Valentina is hovering over her, “you know Eva and Renata will not be happy if we mess up our hair before the pictures.”

“Eva and Renata can fuck off,” Juliana pouts, “I want to kiss my wife.”

“You can kiss me all you want,” Valentina says and leans in to seal their lips together, “but I know you and you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“You can’t either,” Juliana points out but obediently removes her hand from Valentian’s hair and settles it on her waist instead.

“Which is why I said we should stop,” Valentina chuckles and moves so she’s no longer hovering over her wife. Juliana is still pouting when she sits up but it turns to a smile when Valentina leans in and says, “we have the rest of our lives to make out whenever we want,” before pressing their lips together again.

“Hey,” Juliana whispers when they pull apart again. Valentina looks at her questioningly. “You’re my wife.”

“And you’re my wife,” Valentina reaches for Juliana’s left hand and plays with the rings that now adorn her finger. “Are you happy?”

“I’ve never been happier.” Juliana moves so she can press against Valentina’s side and wraps her arms around Valentina’s waist.

“Me, too. I love you.”

“I love you.”

They stay like that until Renata and Eva fetch them for pictures.

~

Finally, a million photographs and an outfit change later, Juliana and Valentina are once again introduced to their guests as they head out onto the dancefloor for their first dance as a married couple. They’ve switched their wedding dresses for matching light-colored sundresses that are much more comfortable and easier to dance in and both of them are now barefoot. There’s scattered applause as the two women take their place, Juliana wraps her arms around Valentina’s shoulders and Valentina holds her wife by the waist.

_In the light of the moon_

_Can be seen me and you_

_Dancing over the ocean tonight_

_So in love 'cause we know_

_That this world is our own_

_And we don't have to worry 'bout time_

They’re more swaying than dancing as the music swirls around them. Valentina’s glad that Juliana was able to convince her to use a song other than the one she learned how to dance to for their wedding song. She pulls Juliana closer as they sway, singing along softly in her ear.

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Well I'm sure that this isn't_

_The first time I've loved you_

_And I know that it won't be the last_

Juliana pulls back slightly, just enough that she can shift to lay her head on Valentina’s shoulder. She feels Valentina press a kiss against her forehead, sees the flash as cameras go off around them but she pays them no mind. It feels like it’s just her and Val, alone in the world and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

_In a life long ago_

_Born in mountains and meadows_

_Star-crossed lovers we were from the start_

_O'er the rivers and streams_

_You're the prettiest thing_

_And I'll keep you forever in my heart_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Well I'm sure that this isn't_

_The first time I've loved you_

_And I know that it won't be the last_

More couples have drifted onto the floor now, swaying together around the happy couple. Lupe and Jacobo stand to the side of the dance floor, watching as their daughters move together easily, eyes only for each other.

“You raised an amazing woman,” Lupe says softly. Jacobo turns and smiles at her, and it’s easier to bear now that she knows the soul in this body isn’t that of her Chino.

“As did you,” Jacobo nods gently at her and steps away, holding his hand out for Lucia.

_Sail with me to the west_

_Where we'll live out the rest_

_Of our story together, oh I'm_

_So in love 'cause I know_

_Even after we're gone_

_They'll remember the pieces we left_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Well I'm sure that this isn't_

_The first time I've loved you_

Juliana hears the music change and knows the song is about to come to close. She lifts her head and looks at Valentina, reaching up to gently caress her wife’s face. Valentina leans into her touch and smiles at her.

“I’ll love you forever,” Juliana promises softly, “in this life and the next.”

“You’re stuck with me, in every life you lead, I’ll be right there with you. Always.” Valentina responds and pulls Juliana in for another kiss. The other couples on the floor stop their motions to applaud the couple as the song comes to a close.

_And I know that it won't be the last_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Well I'm sure that this isn't_

_The first time I've loved you_

_And I know that it won't be the last_

_Yeah I know that it won't be the last_

Later, after the speeches have been given and the couple had danced with all their friends and family more than once, they make their way to the car waiting to take them to the airport. Their bags are packed and waiting, the Carvajal jet ready to fly them to the Carribean, where Lucia and Jacobo had rented a private beach house for them to spend their three-week honeymoon in. Valentina slumps against Juliana in the car, sighing in gratitude when Juliana begins to remove the several pins keeping half of her hair up. They sit in comfortable silence for the car ride, soaking in this feeling of forever that had settled over them.

This is the start of forever, they know. The start of their forever. Their love wasn’t simple or easy, it was fought for at every turn, it was a choice they made every day. Their love wasn’t perfect but it was theirs. Truly and completely, a love all their own.

And that was what made it so special.

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Tá mé I ngrá leat_

_Well I'm sure that this isn't_

_The first time I've loved you_

_Yeah I know that it won't be the last_

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know I have a million other fics that I'm writing but Barbie said "We're getting married" in a video with Maca and well here we are. 
> 
> As always, feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ambs-writes)


End file.
